


The Cold Shoulder

by Pocket_Theremin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angelic Grace, Bored Gabriel is Rude, F/M, Fluff, Gabriel is a Little Shit, Grace Kink, Multiple Orgasms, Smut, Sort Of, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Tickle Fights, Wasted Ice Cream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 06:39:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11961804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pocket_Theremin/pseuds/Pocket_Theremin
Summary: Y/N and Gabe are left at the bunker all alone. Gabe gets bored and attempts to start a food fight, but Y/N has other plans in mind.(No smut in chapter one, it can be read as a stand alone)





	1. Chapter 1

“AAAAH-I’M GOING TO DESTROY YOU!” I bolted up from my position on the couch, lifting my shirt just enough for a glob of ice cream to fall onto the floor. Gabe just smirked at me as he held the bucket of ice cream, intending to use it for nefarious purposes. It would’ve been okay if he just pranked me, but wasting ice cream like that?! Oh, he is so going down.

I lunged behind the couch for cover as he launched a scoop of ice cream at me. I looked around me for something I could use to defend myself. I didn’t have to search for long, as I found a perfectly placed water gun right next to me. I narrowed my eyes in suspicion, it was clearly placed there by Gabe. Well, I’m not gonna give him what he wants. If he so wishes to be entertained, he should be eating that ice cream instead of wasting it.

Calming myself with deep breaths, I popped up from behind the couch and was immediately pelted in the shoulder by more ice cream. I ignored it and merely resumed my sleeping position on the couch. Destroying him later when he didn’t expect anything would work much better, anyways. I turned my back to him and shoved the rest of my body up against the couch, leaving him less places to attack.

“Ugh! You’re no fun, sugar. Live a little. Don’t be so uptight or you’ll end up like your brothers.” It was easy to imagine the way he scrunched up his face as he said that. It probably would’ve been cute if I wasn’t so mad at him.

“Oh, I’m sorry. I can’t hear you over the perfectly good ice cream that you WASTED and that I’m pretty sure got in my ears!” My voice was slightly muffled by the couch, but he knew exactly what I said. And okay, that was a slight exaggeration. None got in my ears, but that wasn’t the point!

“Is this about the fact that I wasted perfectly good ice cream?”

“Yes!”

“Here.” He snapped his fingers and the cold, sticky ice cream left on my skin disappeared. “I would never waste delicious sweets, I just wanted to have some fun. And look, the ice cream is clean and back where it belongs.”

I reluctantly turned around to see him holding a seemingly brand new tub of ice cream. I smiled. “Good. Cause now I can do this!” I launched myself at him, knocking both him and the ice cream to the floor. Now that I knew it wasn’t wasted, this was revenge for shoving ice cream down my shirt. Specifically for the fact that it ended up coming in contact with a particularly sensitive part of my chest.

Before he could do anything else, I grabbed onto both of his hands and pinned them behind his head. Now he couldn’t just snap his fingers and fix everything. Not that he couldn’t easily over power a mere human like myself. I moved one of my hands, keeping hold of his with my dominant hand, and tickled his side. He began to laugh uncontrollably, writhing underneath my hips. I smirked in victory, moving my hand to tickle up and down both of his sides.

“Sto-stop!” He managed to choke out through his laughter, but I didn’t stop my movements. This was now about revenge for every prank he’d ever pulled on me. My eyes widened as I accidentally lost my grip on him for less than a second. Before I knew it, he had flipped me over, causing me to let out an unintentional squeak that I was not proud of. “That was the cutest noise I’ve ever heard!”

“Shut up!” I snapped darkly, but it wasn’t very effective. Probably would’ve been a lot scarier if he wasn’t on top of me, holding my hands down with one of his own. He was straddling one of my legs, as he leaned against my body. If he was smarter, he wouldn’t have let me have full control of my other leg. I lifted it up and slammed against his back with all the force I could muster. It caused him to loosen his grip, but not enough for me to escape. I pursed my lips at him, not bothering to move my leg from his back. “This isn’t fair, you have archangel strength.” I spoke in an attempt to distract him and keep from being tickled. It worked.

“If I recall, you got on top of me first. You knew what you were getting into when you started this, sugar.”

“Yeah, but it wasn’t my fault! You were basically asking me to jump on you with the way you were acting.” I pouted, writhing underneath him in an attempt to free myself.

“WHAT THE HELL IS GOIN’ ON HERE!?” Gabe and I snapped our heads towards the door, only to see an angry Dean and a shocked Sam. What’s their problem, do they not like tickle fights or something? I looked up at Gabe, his face flushed from laughter. I looked down at myself, my leg wrapped around his back. Oh. Oh. Oh!

I moved my leg, staring up at him sheepishly, he looked down at me and winked. I cursed myself for the blush that was covering my face and the dirty thoughts that came along with it. With a snap of his fingers, both of my brothers and the ice cream were gone. “W-Wha…?”

“Don’t think I didn’t hear those thoughts, Y/N. I doubt you’d wanna act on them with your brothers here, though.” Well, he was right about that. There are certain things your family should never know about you, let alone witness.

“As grateful as I am that I don’t have to deal with them, what’d you do with them?”

“Oh, I just sent them to some bar in Hawaii.” He smirked. “Five-0.”

I was about to tell him to at least put them back in our world, but then he ground a particular part of his anatomy into my leg. You know what, they can handle themselves in TV Land without me. I smirked and leaned into Gabe’s kiss. Clearly I have much more pressing matters to attend to.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just smut.

Gabe and I wasted no time deepening the kiss, our tongues exploring each others mouths. As he ground his clothed erection against my thigh, I used my one free limb to push him closer towards my crotch. He didn’t put up any resistance, instead he moved himself to straddle my hips. I wrapped my now freed leg around him, making it easier to grind against his him. Despite the layers between us, I couldn’t help but moan into his mouth.

I attempted to remove at least one article of clothing, but my hands were still pressed against the floor. I whimpered and he knew exactly why, removing all our clothing with a snap of his fingers. Feeling something soft beneath me, I broke away from the kiss and looked around to see my room. He smirked down at me, teasingly rubbing himself against my entrance. I whined and looked at him pleadingly.

“Patience.” I merely glared at him, but couldn’t keep it up as he brought his hand to one of my nipples and his mouth to the other. I arched my back towards him, gasping at the sensation. Never before had my nipples been this sensitive. I knew he’d have to be skilled, what with the porn career and all, but this? He had to have been doing something. He broke his mouth away from one of my nippples, but the sensation remained. “That, my dear, is an archangel’s grace.”

I gave him a strangled moan in reply, feeling the tingling begin to creep up my thigh. He released his grip on my hands, but I was still unable to move them. He captured my neck between his teeth, lightly nibbling. I could feel his hands and grace pinching and tweaking my nipples, his length rubbing against my entrance, his grace slipping inside of me, everything all at once. I didn’t know it was possible to feel this many sensations with just one person, it was amazing.

His grace began to stimulate both my g-spot and clit at once. I tried to squirm beneath him, but was being held still. I was at his complete mercy and that only served to arouse me more. I could feel myself tense up, about to cum. He did too and increased the intensity of his ministrations. I let out an exaggerated sounding moan as I came, but the sensations never stopped.

My body didn’t get a chance to recover before I was soon having another orgasm. At least this time he allowed me to move and I arched my back, my whole body quivering. His ministrations stopped this time and I had to catch my breath. I released him and dropped my legs onto the soft bed, my body weakened. I didn’t bother to move anything else as he removed his mouth from my neck.

“Havin’ fun?” I replied with something between a mumble and a moan, causing him to chuckle. Slowly, he began to move his body closer towards the end of the bed. Without warning, he plunged his tongue into my opening and I cried out.

“P-Please, I need a…” I whimpered through tired breaths, unable to finish my sentence.

“A break?” He lifted his head to look at me and I nodded. “But you just had one.” I glared and he laughed again. “Alright, alright.” He moved himself back to the top of the bed, laying beside me. While on his side, he propped his head against his hand and stared at me. “Y/N. You’re so beautiful, ya know that right?” I didn’t respond, merely smiling. He smirked. “Especially when you’re like this. Laying down beside me, hair splayed out against the pillows.” He twisted a lock of my hair with his free hand. “Your face all red, as you catch your breath.” He lightly brushed his fingers against my cheek. “Your skin all sweaty.” He then moved his hand across my arm, slowly retreating back towards my face after finding my hands. He lightly cupped the bottom of my chin and lifted my face up. He leaned over me and brushed his lips against my own, speaking quietly. “All. Because. Of me.” He softly captured my lips.

It wasn’t a heated, passionate kiss. It was gentle and understanding, allowing me to still breathe, I kissed him back just as lightly. He pulled away mere moments later, his lips still dangerously close to touching my own. “I love you, Y/N. So much. I’m glad we got to do this.”

I couldn’t help the wide smile that appeared across my face. “Me too, Gabe. I love you, too.” I leaned up and captured him in a passionate kiss. While he was still surprised from the confession and the sudden aggression of my kiss, I flipped myself on top of him. I moved my hands to play with his nipples in a similar fashion as to what he was doing to me earlier. I ground myself into his still present erection, only to find that I was still rather sensitive.

That didn’t matter to me, though. He had been pleasing me this whole time and I wasn’t planning on neglecting him. I temporarily moved one of my hands off his nippples to position his shaft against my entrance. Without warning, I shoved myself onto him, causing myself to whimper. He looked concerned. “You okay, sugar?”

“Yeah, just a little sensitive.” Frustratingly, my voice was strained.

“We don’t have to, if you’d like a longer break.” Instead of responding with words, I lifted myself upwards, almost to the point where he was no longer inside of me, and slammed myself back down. He groaned in response and gripped my hips tightly. I continued to ride him, his hands helping me move due to my still weakened legs.

I looked at him, a smile on my face. I leaned down and pressed my hard nipples against his own. I threw my arms around his neck and kissed him. It started out sweet, but he turned aggressive as his thrusts quickened. I was angled to where each time I came down on him, my still sensitive clit hit against him. He released my lips and threw his head back into a moan, pressing me against him as he came. I ground myself against his body, attempting to stimulate myself enough to do so as well. I didn’t have to, as he used his grace on me once again, causing me to join him in his release.

We stayed in that position even after the two of us came. I buried my face in his neck and smiled. “That was fantastic.” I mumbled, unsure of whether or not he could actually hear me. My eyes widened as I felt himself harden inside me.

“In that case, ready for round two?” I was about to deliriously reply, unsure of what I was even gonna say, when I heard the sound of my bedroom door slamming open.

“GET OFF OF HER!” I turned around to see Dean holding a shotgun. Clearly he didn’t look to see what was going on before walking in, seeing as I was the one on top of him.

I pouted and looked at Gabe. “Gabe, put ‘im back in TV Land. Or somewhere he can’t escape from.”

“Sure thing, sugar.” He cut off Dean’s protests with a snap of his fingers and my brother was gone again. I climbed off of him and snuggled into his neck, smiling.

“We can finish this later. Sleep first.”

“Good night, Y/N.” He returned the snuggles and I fell into a blissful sleep. Dean would get over it eventually.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to send in any requests!


End file.
